


Surpassing Expectations

by Weallfadeaway



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominant Number Five | The Boy, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weallfadeaway/pseuds/Weallfadeaway
Summary: Klaus woke in a haze. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten here. He knew it wasn't his room, though, that's for sure.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 134





	Surpassing Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this PWP out of my system. Hope you enjoy. Leave comments please! I love feedback! ~Fade

Klaus woke in a haze. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten here. He knew it wasn't his room, though, that's for sure. He didn't remember breaking sobriety last night... but then again, if you remember that, you're definitely not doing it right.

It was only then, he became very aware that his hands were cuffed to a wrought iron headboard, as he attempted to wipe the sleep from his eyes, but nothing moved. His feet were tied to the posts at the end of the bed.... As his vision steadied more he saw equations scribbled in chalk all over the walls, which was a clear indicator. This was Five's room...? He tried to look around, frantic. Why the hell was he in here?

"Stop trying to move, you moron. You'll just hurt yourself." Five said, as he came out of the shadow of the corner. "You _aren't_ going anywhere. Not until I say so. You understand?"

"To be honest, not... really? What the fuck is going on?"

"Let's just say, I have a _lot_ of... frustration that's built up over the years and you're going to help me with that." Five explained, as he sauntered over to the bed and caressed his cheek.

"Well, I appreciate you thinking of me for this _lovely_ position, but I'm not sure I exactly want the job." Klaus replied, getting a hard slap for his effort.

"Not your choice. You see, Klaus... I want _you_. And I'm _going_ to have you, one way or the other. Now, you can be a good little bitch and take it, or... well, let's just say, you won't like the other option. So... what'll it be then?"

Holy shit! Was this really Five doing this? He knew he could be a prick sometimes, but this was a whole new level. What was he going to do? I mean, it was either let Five fuck him and god knows what else.... Or he could find out what was behind door number two. And he was pretty sure he'd get fucked that way too.

"I'll... I'll be a..." Klaus started, not believing these words were actually leaving his mouth.

"What's that, baby?" Five asked, cupping his hand behind his ear, before adding, in a sing-song tone. "I can't heeear yooou."

"I will be a good little bitch." Klaus said, closing his eyes, ashamed. Ashamed of the way he was letting a physically thirteen year old boy do this to him, and ashamed he was more turned on by it than he had been by anyone in years.

Five grabbed his hair and yanked him up into a rough kiss, biting his lip hard before letting go. "You're damn right you will. You don't want to upset me, do you?"

"No." He said, yet Five raised his hand like he'd slap him again, "No, _sir!_ "

"That's right, baby." He said, caressing his cheek again. "Now I have to release you. But I swear to god, if you try _anything,_ I'll leave your ass red for a week."

"Yes, sir." He gulped, in fright and anticipation.

He did as he said he would and began to remove his own clothes. He threw the sweater vest to the side and unbuttoned the white shirt underneath, leaving it on. His shorts went next, and then his underwear. Klaus had to confess, he was definitely happy he chose to leave the socks on.

Klaus wasn't thinking about what his brother's dick looked like before this... he swears! But _this_ wasn't exactly what he expected. It was thicker and slightly longer than he ( _swears_ he hadn't) imagined. And I think to say ' _hard_ ' would be an understatement, for sure. It looked almost painful.

He blinked in front of Klaus who was now sitting up at the head of the bed. Five got to his knees and began ravaging Klaus' mouth with licks and bites that were driving him mad. His cock was definitely at attention now, and Five seemed to notice as well, grabbing it and pumping at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Now... who's dick is this?"

"Yours." Klaus whispered. Five's hand went back again, before he added, loudly, "Yours, _sir!_ "

"Good boy." He replied, standing in front of him now on the bed, "And what are you going to do now, baby?"

"I...." he wasn't sure what Five was asking. Yet, he _was_. He just couldn't believe it.

"Come on, slut! I know you know what to do. So do it!" He said, urging his crotch closer to Klaus' face.

Klaus grabbed a hold of Five, slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft, before he put the tip in his mouth. He let it sink further and further in until he could feel pubic hairs tingling his nose.

"Don't even gag. _Pathetic_. You know, we'll have to change that."

He grabbed Klaus' hair and began fucking his mouth, sloppily, grunting and groaning. Klaus' tongue met the slit at the tip and Five's knees almost buckled at the sensation. Yet, no matter how hard he thrusted... and he _knew_ he was feeling tonsils, Klaus would not gag.

"Now this just won't do." He said, pulling himself from his mouth, before punching him in the cheek. He wrapped his fingers around Klaus' neck, squeezing, cutting off his air flow as he continued, "Why do you have to be such a fucking slut, huh? Well, that's changing. From now on, you're mine. Only mine."

"Yours." Klaus struggled to get out, before Five released his hold on him.

He got Klaus back down in a lying position, before turning around and sitting on his chest. He looked over his shoulder, before saying, "Now, you are going to use your tongue to get me ready. And remember, I'm a virgin, so you'd better prep me well, because if anything of mine _rips,_ something of _yours_ rips."

He just nodded as he pulled Five backward, kissing the spot on his back right above his ass and moving downward. His fingers spread Five open, and he blew a gentle breath against his hole, making his brother shiver. His tongue worked it's way inside, as slowly as he could manage to bring himself to go without wanting to explode. 

He had completely forgotten that Five was a virgin, based on how he'd been treated and talked to since he'd woken up. He remembered _his_ first time, wishing he hadn't. The guy was rough and hurt him, not caring that it _was_ his first time, just wanting to get off. He couldn't do that to his baby brother.

His tongue curved upward and Five's hips bucked forward with a gasp. "Again." he commanded, to which Klaus complied. He loved Five above him, mewling and moaning, thrashing his hips at the new sensations. His tongue traced around that spot, and Five's hand reached out, grasping a hold of him. He began pumping fast, before he got up on all fours, forcing Klaus to sit up more. His tongue shot out to the tip of Klaus' dick, swirling it around softly, like he was licking an ice cream cone. Klaus couldn't help but moan as he took in more and more, feeling Five gag around him.

"Don't you say a fucking word." He said, instantly.

Klaus, being Klaus, couldn't help but stop to reply, sarcastically, "How could I? I'm eating your ass like a good little bitch."

Five grabbed one of Klaus' hips and pushed it over to smack him on the ass. He heard a moan and smacked harder, earning the same result. "Enough of that."

He grabbed a bottle from underneath the bed, and moved down over Klaus, hands gripping his thighs firmly. He opened the tube of lube and began squeezing a generous amount into his hand. He worked Klaus' shaft, trying to get a thick coat on it before he repositioned himself again. He was going to ride him, but Klaus knew lube on him wasn't enough. Not for the first time.

"Five, no!" He exclaimed, earning an incredulous look from the other.

"What did you say? Did you tell me _no?_ "

" _No!_ I mean.... _yes,_ but.... I'm sorry, sir, it's just... you're going to hurt yourself. You need some on you too."

Five wasn't sure what to do. Should he punish him for talking back? Even if it was technically helping him? He still wasn't sure how the rules worked at this thing. So he just threw the tube at Klaus and said, "Well, get to! Chop, chop!" 

Klaus took it and spread a good amount onto his fingers before putting one in, slowly. He remembered where that feel good spot was and found it instantly, causing a whimper to escape Five's lips. He added another and another... he was sure Five was ready now.

He urged Five to spin and face him, which he thought he'd get a slap for, but Five agreed, finally accepting the realization that he really didn't know what he was doing. Five gripped his shoulders and bent down for a kiss, different this time. Softer, more loving.

That's when Klaus felt Five's hand grasp and steady him, while he lowered himself slowly onto his length. He had some girth, so he knew it was hurting, especially by the whimpers of pain leaving Five's lips. He grabbed onto Five's hips, slowing him, trying to ease him through the process better. He was going to move his hips back a bit, actually getting scared he was going to rip him open, but Five wouldn't let him. "You stay right there, I better not feel those hips move a millimeter. You understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

Five looked like he was about to continue, but paused, demanding, "Tell me how bad you want your cock in my tight little virgin ass."

"So bad, sir. It's all I want. Please."

"Beg."

"Please, I'll do anything, sir. Give it to me, please."

"Well, I guess you've earned it."

Five repositioned himself as he urged a little more inside him, until he was all the way full. Klaus could tell Five had found his own prostate by the way his eyes rolled back in his head, moaning and whining his name over and over. Klaus' dick twitched at the sound of it, hitting inside him again. Five groaned, his bottom lip caught so hard in his teeth, he thought he saw blood.

He moved slowly, up and down, until he found a rhythm and quickened the pace. Klaus wasn't sure if he'd ever seen anything more beautiful. Five riding his cock, mouth open, lips swollen. His eyes were screwed shut tightly, but not tight enough, because tears still broke out and made their way down his full, flushed cheeks.

"Oh, God! Klaus!" He yelled, "Fuck me! You have my... oh _fuck_ , my... permission!"

Hell, he didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Five's hips, thrusting up into him, rolling his hips just right that he was hitting the prostate every single time. Five's mouth found his neck, licking at the flesh before making his way to the collarbone, nipping it with his teeth. Klaus shivered and gasped in pleasure.

"Fuck! So good, baby." Five let out in a breathy moan, "So fucking close. Harder!"

Klaus obliged, his thrusts getting harder and more sporadic. He was close too, surprisingly. Normally he had more stamina, but these weren't normal circumstances. Five only got louder until he screamed his name, shooting thick streams of cum all over both of their chests.

Klaus paused, "Can I finish?"

"Mmm, please." He groaned, and Klaus began again, hard yet slow, wanting to cherish the last few seconds of this. Then, without warning, he came inside of him, Five riding it out until they both couldn't handle it anymore. Five groaned in discomfort before rolling off of him, and laid next to Klaus, panting wildly.

Klaus wasn't sure what to do now. Did he get up and head to the bathroom? Did Five want to talk about it? _Cuddle_ even? He wasn't entirely sure.

He definitely knew what _he_ wanted. He'd always had a weird crush on Five when they were young, before he disappeared. And since he's come back, it felt like he'd never left, almost. You know, except for that whole apocalypse thing they did. Oh, and the one of us aged and one of us didn't thing too. That's a bit awkward. But they were getting down time now and Five had been relaxing! He even saw him laugh once this week, it was a new record. Now... seeing _that_ side of him. Man, he was in love.

But, what was he to Five? He'd never been an open book, usually having to fight just to get a little hint of knowing what he was feeling.

He decided to just break the silence, saying, "Well, I hope I lived up to decades worth of expectations."

"Surpassed them entirely." Five admitted, rolling over to nibble and lick his shoulder, beginning a trail to his lips, where he left a few lazy, drawn out kisses. 

His eyes were fighting to stay awake, as Klaus asked, "So, where'd you learn all of that?"

"Surprisingly, one of the things I found still in abundance after the apocalypse was adult magazines." He yawned, "Great tips... Now, can we please go to sleep? We'll discuss everything in the morning."

"Everything?" he asked, intrigued.

"Well, do you really think we're going to share a twin bed after tonight?"

He guessed he had gotten his answer. Klaus smiled, and went to sleep happy, knowing this wasn't the last time he'd do that with Five in his arms. 


End file.
